Dr. Paradigm
Dr. Paradigm is a draconic/birdlike Gear hero from Guilty Gear. He appears in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. Personality Although he’s a Gear, he’s very studious and flexibly absorbs all kinds of information. He’s extremely rational and understands the world’s logic in his own way. Conversely, he has a very stubborn personality once set in his ways, especially when it comes to humans. Although he is not hostile towards them, he thinks lowly of humanity and frankly doesn’t care if they go extinct. Stats *Origin: North America (USA in the state of Ohio) *Birthday: Unknown *Hobbies: Studying ways to make an organization correlation diagram beautiful; Converting all phenomena into provisional information units and figuring out his brain’s processing speed and memory capacity. *Things that are important: Getting a concrete view on any kind of philosophy; Gentleman attire. *Dislikes: People who don’t plan things; People who glare; Mosquitoes. Story Background As a Gear himself, he took leadership of independent-type Gears, who had nowhere to go after the Crusades. He has a deep knowledge of the Backyard. Further, he plays an important role since he can operate the searching program. He is very prideful and is not very good at interacting with others, but for some reason, he gets along with Izuna. He needs water to live comfortably. Guilty Gear 2: Overture The Ganymede Archipelago a obscure colony of self-aware Gears was suddenly attacked by a mysterious army known as the Vizuel. The Vizuel were attacking and sublimating Gears in an attempt to find “The Key”. Sensing the work of the creator of the Gears known as “That Man” Dr. Paradigm sent his associate Izuna to search for a man who was known to work with That Man on the Gear project, a man named Fredrick. Izuna would soon return with Sol Badguy. Sol came seeking the assistance of Dr. paradigm in releasing Ky Kiske from a powerful seal. After a brief fight Izuna would explain to Dr. Paradigm that Sol was Fredrick. Dr. Paradigm explained to Sol why the Vizuel were attacking the Gears. The Key that they were looking for would open “the Cube”. The Cube was something That Man likely created and stored within the Backyard. The Vizuel attacked the Archipelago and the group fended them off. Dr. Paradigm traveled with Sol to release Ky from the seal. After talking with Ky the group discovered that the Gear Cells need for The Key were those of Justice. The Maiden of the Grove, who Paradigm thought was being held captive by Illyria, had these gear Cells. Ky, in attempt to save the maiden from sublimation, sacrificed the Thunderseal Sword in order to but a time freeze on her. Dr. paradigm suggested that they destroy the maiden until he discovered that she was in fact Ky’s Wife. After discovering that Ky’s part Gear son Sin, who also has The Key, Dr. Paradigm sent Sol and Izuna to search after Sin. Dr. Paradigm and Ky would defend the castle together from the Vizuel. Then they discovered that Paradigm’s Gear companions had been brainwashed by Valentine and were among the Vizuel ranks. Dr. Paradigm was prepared to kill his fellow Gears: however, Ky offered to subdue the Gears long enough for Paradigm to undo the brain washing. Together they were able to defeat the Vizuel and save the Gears. The two later caught up to Sol and the others. Ky, Sin, and the knights of Illyria held off the Vizuel while Paradigm, Sol, and Izuna chased after Valentine. When they got to the gate to the Backyard That Man appeared. He put a binding spell on paradigm and Izuna to fight Sol. After the battle That Man escaped into the gate, but only after putting another spell on the group to help them with the immense pressure of the Backyard. They caught up to Valentine who already put the Key into motion. Sin arriving late helped Dr. Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form while Sol stopped The Cube from opening. When the Cube was closed Valentine appeared to attempt to self-destruct. Dr. paradigm and the others escaped and Sol continued to fight Valentine. Some time would pass before a tattered Sol would drop out of the gate. During that time Dr. paradigm ease dropped on the conversation between That Man and Sol regarding “A Merciless Apocalypse”. in the aftermath of the events Ky would establish an official dominion for Gears in Illyria. Dr. Paradigm would continue to discover a way to release The Maiden of the Grove from the time freeze placed on her. Category:Guilty Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Strategists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Merfolk